Beasts and Bruises
by runningaroundnude
Summary: Sakura has a new boyfriend, they've been together for a couple of months and everything seems all right, at first. Then her Team notices her acting stranger and become suspicious, will they figure it out in time? Shippuden Time Sasuke is Back in Konoha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Beasts and Bruises

She sat alone outside on the cold, damp forest floor. It had been raining for hours and Sakura couldn't do anything but cry. She had been weak, again, but this time not to her team, but to herself.

The boy had touched her when she didn't want to be touched, grabbed her and bruised her petite body. And still, when she resisted, she couldn't fight back, she was still weak inside and out.

So she did what she thought to do, Sakura sat there in the rain and cried. Time went on as she realized dusk had filled the skies. Pushing her aching body off the ground, she stood up and started to walk. She felt surges of pain throughout her torso, but assured herself it wasn't something she couldn't deal with when home. Her sore arm wrapped itself across her stomach supporting her aching torso. So many thoughts were running through her mind as her own subconscious scolded herself on her stupidity. '_I should have never let him near me. I shouldn't have come out here this far' _she thought inwardly.

Her torn clothes hung off her body loosely as the rain and wind dragged them behind her fragile yet bruised body. She didn't have the strength to walk home all the way from here. She knew in her subconscious, she couldn't make it even if she tried. So, once again proving herself weak, she let herself go and fell to the ground. She fell uncomfortably, but changed her position in the grassy terrain. She looked up to the sky through the piercing rain and let her eyes flutter shut.

The next morning Sakura woke up wet and uncomfortable. She looked around and noticed she was still in the forest from last night, she never went home. She didn't know what time it was, but she had to get up. Struggling to get up, Sakura pushed herself up from the ground and groaned.

She looked around and started to walk home, it wasn't that late she figured, so she could sneak back into her house, heal herself and get changed. But, of course, things weren't going to go according to plan.

It was around ten o'clock and villagers were passing on the streets coming in and out of local markets. She decided to take a shortcut, a path less traveled by. She headed northeast out of the market area to a less crowded, less busy area of Konoha. She jumped upon the roof of the first building looking distantly down the streets. She hopped about two or three more roofs when she saw him. She couldn't help herself but stare, this man who touched her in such a forceful and brutal way was feet away from her and she didn't know what to do. All she knew was she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Her jade eyes stretched wide with fear and hurt. He turned his head ever so slightly to see her petite figure,

"Sakura!" the voice called, still she turned her back on him and walked around him. He was now behind her but catching up quickly. He stopped as he reached out and took hold of her shoulder gently. She stood still, it was like last night replaying over and over in her mind.

"Sakura you look awful..." She shuddered from how close he became. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Sakura go clean yourself up and I'll see you later..." He turned on her and walked in the opposite direction. She stood still. Once again she was proven weak, she couldn't even react in time. She could feel her own face redden with frustration as the tears came pouring down her face again. She continued on...

Once at her house, Sakura hopped on top of the low roof and slid in through her luckily open bedroom window. She closed the curtain and changed out of her ragged leisure clothes. She spotted various yellowish purplish bruises across her torso and waist. Her hands were red along with her wrists. Sakura walked over and glanced into the mirror, realizing then, he had been right, she looked terrible. She washed her face and body in the shower and changed into her Shinobi apparel.

She looked at her clock and already it was 11 o'clock. She was supposed to meet Naruto and Sasuke at the bridge 2 hours ago along with Kakashi. She rushed there healing up her aching body. She slipped on her black gloves to cover her hands to hide the red on her hands and fingers. She had covered most of what was healed and what not, but a couple of bruises remained visible close to her shoulders.

She approached the bridge, but saw no one. '_They probably went on without me' _ Sakura thought, as she turned to leave she saw a flash of orange appear before her.

**

* * *

A/N:**

**Okay yes Sakura was raped and abused, and it wasn't Sasuke Naruto or Kakashi who did it...**

**Um...On this story I promise I'll try to update as much as possible... and I don't know, Review tell me if you like the first chapter... P.s. During Shippuden time, Sasuke has come back  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Sakuraaaa-Chan", Naruto whined in that obnoxiously loud voice of his.

"N-Naruto... You scared me", Sakura said after her obvious intake of breath.

Naruto crouched down and looked Sakura square in the eyes. Sakura averted her gaze down towards her feet; she could feel her face flush as Naruto stood too close to her. In the next moment, Sasuke and Kakashi appeared a few feet behind Naruto. She couldn't help but feel guilty for making them wait two hours. She felt even worse when she kept reminding herself it was because of her and they probably missed the mission at hand too.

"Naruto...Sasuke...Kakashi...I'm sorry." Sakura murmured.

Sasuke replied his infamous "Hn." while Kakashi continued, "Sakura, this is so unlike you, you're such a stickler for punctuality".

"Oh..." Was all Sakura could reply still looking towards the ground.

"Well?" Kakashi had urged on waiting for her explanation.

"Well, what?" She questioned. Maybe she could play stupid.

"Why were you two hours late?"

"Um..." Crap. She had to think of an excuse. She totally forgot about that on the way to the bridge. She was too preoccupied healing herself up.

"My mother..." The boys all looked at her to continue, "Well, my mother insisted I go shopping with her and I told her I was busy with a mission and she simply refused me and told me I had to go with her...like I said, I'm sorry..."

"Oh, well..." Kakashi hesitated before continuing, "You should know the consequences for holding up our mission, I'm afraid you're not allowed on the next mission, Sakura, I'm sorry." _'Well, that just means more time to work at the hospital',_ Sakura thought.

Naruto looked down at Sakura and said, "Sakura what happened to your shoulders? Those bruises weren't there yesterday."

Sasuke looked up and peered at her bruised shoulders.

She had to come up with another excuse yet again. Sakura hated lying, but she couldn't tell them the truth. Thinking this, she realized how utterly alone she felt.

Yes, Naruto and her had become closer and had a much better relationship than the years earlier, but she couldn't tell him about the man who did this to her. Naruto would go totally crazy looking for quote, "The crazy bastard", that is after blaming Sasuke for doing this to her, which Sasuke didn't.

Sasuke held her at arms length, always making sure he was the one to ask something or start a conversation. Whenever she tried, he'd ignore her the majority of the time. She knew she couldn't confide in him. It was true he still did feel a little protective of her, sometimes she saw it, but she still held her doubts whether he even truly accepted her yet, or even cared.

Then there was Kakashi, who would do something about it yes, but somehow she thinks it wouldn't turn out good. Kakashi would probably do the same as Naruto, running around town to find out who might have done the deed, but Kakashi would do it without blaming Sasuke first.

Sakura knew she didn't want any of them to know, so she came up with yet another excuse for her bruised shoulders. "Um, well you see...remember last night when we were supposed to go out to dinner as a team?" She wished she had then she wouldn't be in this situation right now. "Well, I ran into Ino who started going off about how she was so much better than me, and well, you see my temper got the better of me so we got into this spar and of course I won, but we both seemed to give each other some good punches here and there. She just happened to hit me in the shoulder is all." Sakura tried to fake laugh but it came out wrong and she winced in pain.

"Sakura-Chan, you should really go home and heal yourself up or maybe you should go see Baa-Chan, she'll patch you right up..." Naruto used his oh-so-cheery tone of his.

Before Sakura was about to lecture him on how you can't "patch up" bruises she thought better of it and that it would be a waste of time. Naruto was trying to be nice and cheer her up. Plus, this was a great way to escape the constant pestering of Kakashi and Naruto.

"Oh, alright, I'll go home for a little bit, but expect me back here later okay?" She tried to sound confident and carefree.

Sasuke spoke up this time. He narrowed his eyes as he said, "No Sakura go. We don't need you here."

Even though Sakura had gotten over her feelings for Sasuke months ago, she still couldn't help feeling sad as to hear that. Of course, she wouldn't be useful to the team once again, they'll just carry on without her.

As Sakura walked away she heard Kakashi say, "Alright, I guess we'll just be sparring today and after I'll have to inform Hokage-Sama that the mission be postponed until tomorrow. She won't be very pleased to hear that Sakura was the cause of this."

Sakura slumped through town as she headed to her home. She was thankful she lived in her own apartment, which was in a quiet secluded section of Konoha Village. Not to far from the hospital, and not to far from Ichiraku's Ramen Noodle Shop, since she usually went with Naruto a lot. She walked up the porch stairs, unlocked the door and walked slowly into the house. Inside her small apartment, she had the living room (where you walk into first when coming through the doorway), the kitchen, a bathroom and two bedrooms, one for her and one for guests. As soon as she walked in, she went right for the couch and fell down upon it. She could feel her low chakra level, now thinking, '_If I went on the mission I wouldn't have been useful anyways.' _

Sakura closed her eyes as she let thoughts clear her head. In the next minutes Sakura was consumed with slumber.

* * *

"_Sakura..."he whispered, his hot breath in her ear. _

"_Noo, please no" Sakura whimpered. She already had tried to fight him off. She didn't want to do this, she was too young, too innocent. She looked down to see his shirt and Shinobi undergarments missing. She could use this as an advantage; her strength would most definitely push him away giving herself time to escape. She pulled her arm back as far as she could, her exhaustion wasn't really going to help and swung at his gut. He caught her arm just in time and pinned her by the hands against the closest tree. Her chakra level was low and she figured she couldn't do much. _

"_Sakura, do this for me, I know you won't regret. I certainly won't..." He whispered in a sexy voice. _

_Sakura closed her eyes tight and his hand reached for her and-_

Knock! Knock!

Sakura's eyes opened in an instant and she pushed herself up off the couch.

Knock! Knock! Someone was banging the door. She pushed her hair out of her face and glanced toward the clock in the kitchen. It was 3:37 pm already; she remembered walking in around 1:30 that afternoon. She must have been really tired.

Knock! Knock! The banging continued, Sakura walked over toward the door. She opened it slowly and gulped when she saw who it was.

**

* * *

A/N: How was that? I know I need to update more but I have to have more time to write, Review if you can, thanks. :) Oh and the dream was a flashback of the night before in the forest.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Haru? What are you doing here? I'm supposed to be off from the hospital this week. You should know I can't take patients outside of the hospital, unless Hokage-Sama allows me permission."

"Sakura I've told you before, I'm not only you're patient..." He walked right in and pushed his way past her. He looked around the house until his gaze fell upon something. He walked over past the living room and into the kitchen. Sakura turned toward him with a questioning look. She was scared. She knew her own power couldn't take him down, he was so much stronger than her.

"Sakura?" Haru gave her his attention now. He was still moving around the kitchen when Sakura spoke up. "Haru, we need to talk..." Sakura almost stumbled over her words, but realized it was the only way to let go. That's exactly what she needed to do, was to let go of him, Haru.

He came over to her, empty-handed and stood only inches away. Haru's long auburn hair fell over his face, covering his eyes, almost giving off a mysterious physique. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted it up. She stood inches shorter but now looked him square in the eye.

"Sakura, is this about the other night?" Haru questioned almost innocently.

"Don't Sakura me, Haru!" Sakura slapped his hand away, still looking up to him. "You knew what you were doing! I had no intention of doing anything like that for a while! But you got what you wanted, didn't you? Didn't you!" Sakura yelled in his face. She was crying, but she didn't care. "Haru, how could you do something like that to me? RAPE ME! What the hell was going through you're mind! You took away something from me, I can never get back!" Sakura was crying now.

Haru looked down upon her, showing no expression on his face. He pushed her down onto the couch. Sakura looked up with fearful eyes. She knew, she couldn't fight him. That was why he was here. Somewhere private, so he could do this again.

"What do you want from me!" Sakura could feel the hot tears streaming down her face. She couldn't help it. But what made her the most frustrated was that he still didn't answer her.

"HARU!" Sakura screamed lifting herself up off the couch by a little. Haru smacked her across the face and looked down upon her once more.

"Sakura, you don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" Sakura fearfully asked while still holding her face from where he slapped her. She could feel the pain surging through her right cheek.

Knock! Knock!

Both figures looked toward the doorway.

"Sakura, go into you're bedroom, Now." Haru demanded. Sakura afraid to know what would happen if she didn't listen, got up off the couch and started to walk down the hallway. Haru had answered the door and told the person waiting to go away. Sakura didn't know who it was and probably wouldn't find out. She walked into the small dim-lighted room and laid down on the queen sized mattress. She flipped over, so that her face was sunk into the pillow and started to cry even harder than before. She could hear the faint footsteps throughout her house, then the front door closing.

Sakura stayed put for an hour before getting up. She walked into the bathroom across the hall and looked into the mirror. Pushing her pink locks out of her face, she saw her pale face and puffy red eyes. She took a hand cloth, wet it with lukewarm water and washed her face, stroking gently from where her tears had dried up.

A couple hours later, Sakura found herself lounging around her living room, shuffling through paperwork and flipping through channels trying to focus her attention. She picked up the half-eaten apple off the coffee table in front of her and took a small bite. She hadn't been hungry. There was another knock at her door suddenly as she took her last bite of the apple. Sakura scurried over to the windows and lifted the blinds. The person at the door saw and gave her a rude look.

"Forehead!" Ino had called, clearly frustrated, but Sakura didn't care. More than anything she wanted to be alone. But, Ino continued her banging on the door rather annoyingly, so Sakura quickly gave in and opened the door.

"Forehead! What was that all about? Not happy to see me?" Before Sakura could answer Ino was already inside and sitting on Sakura's lumpy couch.

"You know this couch hardly goes with any of your other furniture." Ino bluntly stated. Sakura, not listening to her best friend, nodded.

"Hey! Hey! What the hell? Why aren't you listening to me?" Apparently Ino had been talking about boys or something else.

"I'm sorry Ino, if I wanted a nagging wife, I would've called you earlier." Ino made a pouty sort of face and looked over to Sakura. She scanned Sakura's face first and then looked over the rest of her body. She noticed some scratches, but figured they were from missions, most likely the D-ranks Sakura had been stuck on, since Sasuke rejoined Team Seven. Ino however did notice some serious looking bruises, all different colors from yellow to purple across her arms.

"What are those from?" Ino had asked staring at Sakura's arms. Sakura then snapped back to reality, looked at Ino.

"W-what?" Sakura stuttered. As strange as it sounds, that was when Ino really noticed something was wrong. Whenever Sakura spoke to her, it was always out of confidence or taunting.

"Those bruises on your arms. How'd you get them? Was it from a mission? A D-rank mission?" Ino's smug smile appeared on her face as she looked up toward Sakura, in a way proving she was better, not have been on a D-rank mission for about two years.

"No." Sakura solemnly told her.

"Is it a boy? Did a boy do this to you?" Ino's smile almost automatically disappeared from her face into a frown.

When Sakura didn't say anything, Ino continued.

"Who was it? Was it Kakashi? Naruto? Sai?" She growled on the last name, claiming him as hers the first time Sai and Ino had met.

"No, none of them."

"Sakura who was it then? I mean-" Ino paused for a minute thinking then- "Sakura! It wasn't Sasuke! Was it? That bastard, to think I liked him once and now he's hurting my best friend! Next time I see him I am going to beat his ass! In fact I'll get all of Team Ten!"

Before Ino could continue her rant, Sakura cut her off. "No, it wasn't Sasuke." Sakura's eyes fell downward. In her mind she knew Ino wouldn't guess who it was. No one knew she was with Haru in any kind of way. Of course, he did come to the Hospital on occasion, but nothing suspicious.

Sakura decided to tell Ino, taking a risk. "Ino, I was..." Sakura couldn't say it, she couldn't believe it. In her subconscious, she knew she was in denial, but this was one big bump on the road of her life, that would take a while to get over.

"You were what?" Ino asked, egging her on. Sakura knew that since she had started talking about it, it would be something Ino would not let it go until she got the answer.

"I was raped." Sakura said, almost barely audible. Sakura looked up to see what was going through Ino's head.

Ino was speechless for the first time in her life maybe. The expression of shock crossed all features of her face, quite obviously.

What the two girls didn't know though was outside Sakura's door, it wasn't only Ino in a state of shock. Naruto about to knock on her door to return something that fell out of Sakura's medical pouch earlier at training had heard. He had heard that Sakura was raped. He was frozen in time. He couldn't believe it either. One of his precious comrades had been taken advantage of by some scum lowlife and he wasn't there to help her.

In the next moment, Naruto regained control over his body and was on his way to one Uchiha compound.

**A/N: Alright done with Chapter three, soon Chapter Four will be in the works. I just haven't been on Fanfic. for a while and I haven't opened Microsoft Word in how long? (Plus serious writers block). Anyways review if you can. Appreciated Thanks! P.S. Haru? I know I couldn't come up with anything more interesting. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would come back/see the error of his ways and Team Seven would live happily ever after.

The candlelight flickered inside the windowsill as two girls sat next to the other with tears pouring down their faces. Tissues were spread across the floor in an attempt to be thrown into the nearest waste basket. Sweets packaged were no longer, as the two teenage girls had opened them and downed most of the junk food in about a half an hour. Sakura shook lightly, almost un-noticeable as her once ex-best friend wrapped her into her arms. The two girls stayed like that for a while, as Sakura heaved and cried into her friend's shoulder. After breaking apart, the two girls looked each other in the eyes, and the tears continued to fall leaving paths down their faces.

Grabbing the last tissue in the box, Sakura sniffled and blew into the tissue, getting herself up slowly on her way to the waste basket. Along the way she picked up the remaining floor tissues (at least the ones that were hers) and threw those away also.

"Ino…" Sakura mumbled her voice cracking slightly.

"Yeah?" Ino perked up at the friend's voice, only having her speak little that night, and that was including the confession she had made. She felt the need to do whatever possible to help out in her friend in this miserable situation.

"You're sitting on the last of the candy…" Ino's eyes narrowed as she would have usually got off the candy and throw the bag forcefully to Sakura; she took it out from underneath herself and handed it to the tear-stricken girl.

Sakura's own hands felt numb as she opened the candy package. She yanked mercilessly at the packaged candy, but could not open it. Contemplating and frustrated she asked Ino for her kunai knife.

"Sakura, you can get over this, it will just take time. There's no need to go such lengths."

Sakura now angry and frustrated at the candy and at Ino's stupidity, growled back, "I'm not going to kill myself pig! I just need to open this bag!"

"Oh. Here, hand it over." Handing the bag of candies over, Sakura felt as though Ino just wanted to open it so Sakura wouldn't "try anything". It turned out Sakura was wrong.

Ino swiped the first of the strawberry fruit candies, unwrapped it and popped the thing into her mouth. She smirked triumphantly as Sakura figured, she didn't want to help her, it was completely selfish, and Ino just wanted the first candy.

Sakura's sadness almost replaced all with anger at the selfishness of her friend, swiped the entire bag of strawberry fruit candies from Ino's hands and buried it into her pocket. Since she brought those candies over, she felt in a way, they were rightfully hers. The two teenagers continued to bicker over the candy instead of crying at Sakura's misfortune until they heard a knock at the door.

* * *

Naruto was well on his way to the Uchiha compound when he was stopped literally by one particular. Shikamaru seemed to be walking down the main road of Konoha at a particularly late hour and for a moment Naruto's worries for Sakura were put on hold. His curiosity got the better of him and decided to act.

"Oi! Shikamaru! Where have you been?" Naruto noticed the prominent bags under Shikarmaru's eyes as he rolled them in Naruto's direction.

"Where have I been? Naruto, where have you been? I just finished up the Chunnin exams. I had to escort Temari out of the village. I told you this last week."

Naruto thought back to when the supposed conversation had taken place, but all he could remember were Shikarmaru's lips moving while out of the corner of his eye he watched Sakura. Kakashi had told Sasuke and Naruto to look out for Sakura and observe her behavior. She seemed so out of place lately (and now Naruto knew why and was on his way to tell Sasuke!).

Naruto nodded his head like an idiot and agreed with Shikarmaru's remark.

Shikamaru put up his hand to give a wave, to signal the end of this dialogue when Naruto blurted out, "Ino's really upset!"

Shikamaru had turned around and gave Naruto a skeptical look. "Naruto, she's always upset. What didn't get the right makeup or something? Or is this something else?" he remarked in such a way, it seemed as if it took all his energy to draw that last line out.

"Well she's with Sakura-chan." Naruto replied too quickly. If Shikamaru weren't listening carefully, he probably wouldn't have caught that.

"Good. Then I don't have to take care of it." Shikamaru turned around once again to depart, but Naruto decided to interject again.

"Well that's why she's upset Shikamaru!" Naruto's face looked like a child's; a frustrated child who would try to explain something to an adult that couldn't understand.

"So Ino's upset because of Sakura? Well that sounds normal. Are they fighting or something?" Naruto nodded his head. "How do you even know this?" Shikamaru wiped at the imaginary sleep passing over his eyes.

Naruto embarrassed, rubbed at his red cheeks. "Well…" the blushing boy started to explain. Shikamaru knew this wasn't going to go well. He sighed and waited to listen to the boy's explanation. "I was outside the door, just about to knock," Shikamaru nodded to give him a sign he was still listening, despite the growing of the late hour. "And I heard them crying, I mean Sakura-chan and Ino. And I heard Sakura say something like…" Naruto repeated to Shikamaru then what he had heard Sakura confess to her friend Ino.

Shikamaru now wide awake finally understood the situation. Not that he was dense, he was just too tired of all the missions and meetings lately for the Chunnin exams.

Assessing the situation, Shikamaru asked Naruto "Is that why you were in such a hurry?"

Naruto nodded.

"Where were you going?" Shikamaru had a feeling of what Naruto was going to say next.

"To Sasuke-teme's of course! Kakashi-sensei told us to keep a look-out for Sakura-chan and he needs to know! I mean, he is a part of Team Seven too!"

Shikamaru's eyes drifted slightly before waking himself up again. "Naruto, do you think that's such a good idea? Honestly?"

"Of course it is! Why else would I do it if I didn't believe it was?" Shikamaru shook his head disapprovingly.

"Naruto, come with me. Before you tell Sasuke anything, let's just take a walk." Shikamaru honestly didn't want to do this, but felt the need to stop something before something else (stupid) occurred.

* * *

The two girls awoke to the sound of a door knocking.

"One minute!" Ino called to the doorway as she rushed into the bathroom to wash her face of tear stains.

The girl quickly headed out of the bathroom, down the hall, and to the front door of her apartment. Sakura quietly followed behind and stood in the front room, just in distance to see who was at the door.

Ino opened the door slowly, (because honestly who would be walking around or visiting at this time of night, except her imaginary list of suitors of course!) causing the door to make a long creaking sound. She was surprised to find the two young men standing behind her front door.

"Is Haruno Sakura here?" Was the first question that came out of the first man's mouth. Ino frowned, noticing the two young men weren't here for her, but instead here for her friend.

Cautiously she answered, "Yes. Do you need her for something?"

The two men at the door answered her with a quiet whisper.

Ino looked over her shoulder to Sakura. Her face was distorted with worry. "Sakura you've been summoned."

Sakura opened her mouth to respond, but found it hard to speak. She nodded. The two young men at the door vanished with a swift "poof".

Sakura walked past Ino only stopping at the front door when Ino grabbed the other's wrist. "Are you sure you want to do this, Forehead? I mean, they can probably get a different medic nin. In your state especially." Ino stalled before saying, "I think they said something about Sasuke-Kun going."

The only thought registering in her mind right now was how Ino mentioned Sasuke might take up this mission as well, and Sakura wasn't ready to deal with telling any member of her team. Plus, wasn't Sasuke super-observant? Would he notice something wrong right away? Sakura had to think about this for a minute. _But Sasuke didn't even think anything of the way I acted the last time Team Seven got together, so it's likely nothing will change. _The thoughts raced through her mind like an electric current.

Sakura responded with wit, "Geez, Ino, my "state" as in state of mind? It's not like I'm a mental patient." Hoping to exit the apartment right after, Sakura again reached for the handle, but was caught off guard when Ino pulled Sakura into a brief hug while saying, "I know, I'm just worried, be careful Sakura."

Sakura nodded, wiping her eyes with the tips of her fingers and made her way out the door, towards the Hokage Tower.

There was a knocking sensation upheld at Ino's door, not even three minutes later. Sighing, Ino got up from her comfortable place in the front room on the lumpy couch. The knocking continued, and she rushed to the door, opening it and about to shout in the faces of whoever was knocking. She opened the door so quickly that Shikarmaru's fist was still held in the air about to knock again.

Ino narrowed her eyes in anger about to spew out angry words, but noticed her teammate standing in her doorway, worry expressed across his features. Naruto poked his head out from behind him.

"Ino, we need to talk." She nodded and let them inside.

* * *

Sakura walked on towards her destination, pushing the dirt and gravel deep underneath her sandals, scuffing her feet most of the way. So many thoughts raced through her mind, she almost couldn't keep track of most of them. _Shoot! I forgot to tell Ino not to tell anyone! What if she tells? Sasuke might be going on this mission too! What will I do! I have to act casual! Plus, time away from Konoha will be good, time away from HIM will be even better. Who else will be going on this mission? I mean it has to be more than just me and Sasuke! Who in their right mind would assign a mission this late in the night anyways? Unless it was an emergency!_

As Sakura's mind was racing and spinning in all directions, she didn't notice the figure lingering the shadows, waiting for her.

"Sakura." The voice waked her from her thoughts as it seemed her whole body jolted at the sound of him.

Her hands began to tremble from fear, and she fisted them realizing she wasn't about to give in. She was not going to be intimidated by this low life of a man who seemed to haunt her life.

"Sakura." He repeated, his voice more raspy this time around. Making it clear she heard the man's voice the first time, she glared in his general direction. The night made it hard to see, but she could still figure out the outline of the man's body.

"Leave. Me. Alone." The man in the shadows simply ignored her statement and took it more as a request. He started to approach Sakura and she took steps back, trying to keep an even distance between the two.

He kept walking towards her, quickening his pace, but still looking like he was walking casually. She continued to step back until she hit a barrier of some sort. She turned around and saw something that could only make this situation worse. Never in her life had she wanted to disappear right on the spot more than at that moment.

Sasuke glared down at her petite body pushed up against his square frame. She looked up at him and apologized hastily removing herself from his touch. He looked in the direction of where she appeared to be "running from".

She stood next to him, waiting for them to walk together. He took his place next to her and the two continued to walk on to the Hokage Tower. Before totally leaving the area, Sasuke looked over his shoulder; Sharingan active and saw a figure slink back into the shadows, disguising itself amongst the darkness. He narrowed his eyes only slightly contemplating whether it should be something to worry about.

Once at the Hokage Tower, the two had knocked on the door and were allowed in. Tsunade ushered the two over to stand in front of her desk. Both bowed quickly then stood to attention to receive their mission details.

"The two of you will leave at dawn tomorrow morning, to receive a sacred scroll in the Village of Clouds. I send you two because I am not aware of what the conditions are. If this mission is upheld quickly and efficiently enough, you should have no trouble. The rest of the mission's details will be handed to you tomorrow at the gate by Kotetsu and Izumo."

Both nodded at the Hokage's words.

"Sasuke, you are dismissed. Sakura, a word?"

Sasuke nodded, once more, turning on his heel to exit the room. He gave a quick glance over his shoulder then opened the door and left.

"Sakura, I have been watching you, and you seem to be acting different lately. Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Tsunade-Shishou. Just a little tired, Naruto seems to be everywhere lately and you know how much one can take of him." Sakura laughed, but the laughter was bitter and temporary as it faded quickly.

Tsunade's once concerning look turned skeptical, as she raised an eyebrow. "Sakura? Should I be sending you on this mission tomorrow? If it's too much for you, you can tell me. I'll find a replacement last minute if I need to."

"No, no. I'm fine, I assure you." Sakura gave a weak smile.

"Alright, well, you are dismissed."

Sakura nodded once more and tried to leave the room. Tsunade sighed as she was doing so. "Sakura?"

Sakura attempted to look over her shoulder.

"You can come to me. Always." Tsunade guaranteed the girl. "I'm not just the Hokage. I am your teacher as well."

"Yes, Tsunade-Shishou." With that, Sakura turned to leave, relieving herself from being inside of the room. She had felt the tension rise and it made her hands clammy.

Walking outside the tower, she noticed the familiar chakra of her teammate. "Sasuke? Sasuke-kun?"

He pushed himself off of the wall supporting himself and grunted.

"Did you wait for me?"

"Aa." The solemn man continued to answer in one-syllable grunts.

Sakura felt a blush crawl across her skin as she walked over to the stoic man. "Well, thank you." She managed to mumble out.

* * *

Shikamaru flopped down onto the couch while Naruto started pacing around the room.

"Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan." Naruto couldn't stop himself from mumbling his teammate's name.

"Where is she?" Shikamaru asked, now more attentive to the situation.

"She left. She has a mission with Sasuke starting tomorrow. How did you even know she was here?" Ino raised a pale eyebrow in the direction of the two boys.

Totally avoiding the second part of Ino's explanation, Naruto blurted out, "SASUKE! SHE'S GOING ON A MISSION WITH SASUKE?" Naruto felt his stress level raise, bit by bit.

Ino answered back vigilantly, "Yes… Why? What are you two even doing up this late?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to answer, but Naruto beat him to it. "Sasuke doesn't know! How could she go on a mission with him?"

Ino's once tired face turned into one of anxiety. She didn't know Naruto knew, and how did Shikamaru know? _That's right, _Ino thought to herself, _Naruto's got a bigger mouth than I do. Damn fool, can't mind his own business!_

She looked over to Shikamaru, now yawning on her couch, turning her head back to Naruto's pacing form.

"How did you…do you know?" Ino drawled out.

Naruto's cheeks grew red and looked toward the floor. Shikamaru suggested, "Naruto was at your door when he heard Sakura's little "confession"."

Ino grew instantly angry as she yelled, "PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING AT MY DOOR?" She pointed her finger at him making the statement more accusing.

"I CAME FOR SAKURA-CHAN OF COURSE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I CAME OVER FOR?"

"Anyways, we came by to first tell Sakura we knew, well knew what she told you, Ino, in that instant that Naruto appeared to be outside the door. And then we wanted to know if it was okay to tell Sasuke, which now wouldn't be such a good idea," Shikamaru glanced over at Naruto, "since the two seem to be going on a mission together and it would surely be a distraction to the mission's purpose."

"Well she's probably home by now, but I wouldn't disturb her, NARUTO." Ino made it clear to who she was speaking to. "Because she probably won't get any sleep as is, and her knowing you know will just increase her anxiety level!"

"Fine." Naruto "humphed" as he attempted to leave the apartment. At last second, Ino grabbed him by the shoulders turning him around. "Naruto," she narrowed her eyes giving him a look that meant she was serious, "I'm serious, don't tell her. At least not yet. Wait until the mission is over and let her explain to Sasuke if she wants to tell him. Don't let him hear by you."

"But I'm his best friend!" Naruto tried to interrupt.

"And I'm her best friend, Idiot! Listen to me, don't do anything stupid, or you'll regret it! Now get out!" Ino pushed Naruto, literally out the door. After closing the door, she yawned looking over at the once lumpy couch.

Lying still on the couch except for the fall and rise of his breathing, Shikamaru snoozed, curled in what seemed a comfortable position. She sighed and walked over to the back of the couch, pulling off the blanket. She lay it on top of the dormant man, putting it on him gently befoer walking back to her bedroom.

Naruto stood outside the door, knowing his next plan of action. He was going to bide by Ino's words, but in his way. He needed to speak to the Hokage.

* * *

**A/N: Finally after so many months I have finished the next chapter! I honestly didn't want to continue this story, but felt I probably should. It will get interesting-I promise! As for Naruto, what's he gonna do next? And Sasuke and Sakura? Is she gonna keep her mouth shut long enough? You'll see in Chapter 5!**


End file.
